cambio
by sixx.the.lion
Summary: edd, cuando niño se a sentido solo estando en casa, pero al entrar a la universidad todo cambiara. es penca el resumen pero pito xD
1. Chapter 1

Solitaria, esa es la palabra perfecta para describir mi hogar, Hola me llamo eddward y contare mi vida.

Prácticamente viviendo solo ya que mi s padres desde que tengo 6 han estado trabajando y e tenido que ser auto suficiente para todas mis necesidades, incluso desde mi corta edad e estado aprendiendo cosas que en escuelas básicas no enseñan , me gustaba aprender por mi cuenta en casa o en bibliotecas , era como mi propio tutor , pero un día mis padres decidieron meterme en una escuela pública ya que ellos dijeron que tenía que ser más sociable con las personas y hacer amigos, y así conocí a mis dos mejores amigos Ed y Eddy, siempre hacíamos travesuras ,que casi siempre fallaban causando la molestia de los demás chicos del barrio sobre todo a un chico llamado Kevin que con Eddy eran enemigos a muerte.

Kevin quien era uno de nuestros brabucones, aunque no lo parezca era bueno con Ed y conmigo, no nos hacía tanto daño como a Eddy, Kevin era amigo de un chico llamado rolf y una chica llamada nazz podría decirse que eran los más populares del colegio.

Con todo esto soy feliz pero al llega a mi hogar un lugar solitario, frio, que al momento de hacer un solo sonido provoca eco en ella pierdo toda esa felicidad en ella están muchas notas adhesivas en todos lados, es la forma en que nos comunicamos mis padres y yo . Una forma práctica ya que cada vez que dejan una significa que solo vinieron para buscar ropa limpia.

Algunas veces me pregunto de que ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comí con mis padres o cuando fue la última vez que jugué con ellos?, no lo sé ni lo recuerdo.

Lo que más me gusta de estar en el colegio es que puedo pasar tiempo con mis amigos y no estar solo en la oscuridad de mi gran casa, paso mucho tiempo aquí, ya que estoy en el grupo de bioquímica, me gusta estudiar la composición química de los seres vivos, y mucho más. Y gracias e esos gustos me encuentro con las mejores notas del colegio, ganándome una beca en la universidad más prestigiosa del país, y aquí me encuentro en una habitación de la u, solo trabajando en mis trabajos párala semana en una día viernes al entrar a estudiar aquí perdí el estar con mis amigos ya que ellos entraron a otra que es más prácticas para ellos.

A paso de medio año aquí descubrí que Kevin también entro aquí por una beca de futbol americano y está en mis clases también pero nunca nos hablamos, ni siquiera nos miramos, ya que el es el mariscal de campo y yo soy un nerd de laboratorio.

Un día como todos después de la primera clase de historia , fui a mi casillero para buscar mi libro de química, encontrando una carta que callo al abrirlo , pero en un momento a otro cuando fui a recogerlo fue interceptada por dos chicos que también eran del equipo de futbol, recogiéndola y riendo con arrogancia.

*~*~*~*~*Narro normal**~~~~~~~~~~

Mira lo que tenemos aquí, parece que el nerd tiene una cartita de amor –el primer chico mostrándola a su compañero-

Je capas que también sea de una chica nerd y sin vida mira que entregando una carta de amor que antigüedad, no es así chris?-hablo el segundo

Em… les molestaría estimados caballeros en devolvérmela, por favor?-aun estando asustado les habla firme , ya que una persona se molestó en escribir para comunicarle algo a él, no permitiría que ese esfuerzo sea en vano.

Ven y tómalo imbécil-el primer tipo se preparó para golpearlo, edd salto y de un rápido movimiento se lo arrebato pero este le iba a proporcionar un golpe en la cara pero este nunca llego-

Pero qué mierda?-mira hacia atrás y se encontró con …


	2. una gran sorpresa

Pero qué mierda?-mira hacia atrás y se encontró con sedrick mejor conocido como zetx , el chico más temido de las todas las universidades , los dos chicos palidecieron, pero no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando estuvieron los dos contra los casilleros con una sola mano por cada uno, siendo presionados con una gran fuerza , el que tenía la carta, la deja caer nuevamente , los chicos temían por sus vidas , doble d no savia sabia quién era su salvador , pero también ante la rápida acción y el aura que lo rodeaba retrocedió un paso.

Zetx se acercó su rostro hacia ellos y con una mirada amenazante habló- vuelvan a acercárseles y los mato, entendido?-

Solo alcanzaron a asentir antes de ser soltados, cayendo al piso para poder salir corriendo hacia otro lugar, llorando por sus vidas .-

Edd estaba atónito solo un chico pudo con dos del equipo de futbol , no podía salir de su asombro, hasta que una voz profunda pero agradable hablo –

Toma, y ten más cuidado con esos idiotas –extendiéndole la carta , -

Eh, ohh m-muchas g-gracias, señor…-tomando la carta y con un poco de temor contesto

Sedrick, pero todos me conocen por zetx, puedes decirme como quieras -

A entonces muchas gracias por defenderme, sedrick me llamo eddward pero puedes decirme edd o doble d –doble d , extrañado pero aún estaba feliz, no avía salido lastimado además que esto podría ser la oportunidad de un nuevo amigo? , esperaba que sea así-

Lejos de hay un peli rojo acompañado de una chica rubia veía todo el acontecimiento de hace un momento, aun estando inexpresivo, en su interior ya Asia la ira , celos y la incertidumbre, no podía creer que el chico mas temido y popular, este con el chico más ñoño y nerd de la escuela , estaba molesto, porque zetx estaba ocupando su tan preciado lugar , también había querido ayudarlo pero su reputación se lo impedía como mariscal de campo no podía estar cerca de un ñoño … su ñoño .

Pero ya tendría su oportunidad y no lo arruinaría .Entando con esos pensamientos se ve como edd estaba riéndose como nunca, junto con ese sujeto , estuvo observándolos hasta que se perdieron por los pacillos , hubiera quedado así todo el día pero una voz lo saca de su trance –

Kev, kev , kevin! Estas oyéndome?- la chica peli rubia le estaba chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara –

Si,si, nazz, te estoy escuchando! –da un último vistazo hacia donde se habían ido esos dos y luego quedo mirando a la rubia de en frente –

Te decía que hay en la mañana estuvieron los policías enfrente de la U pero, se fueron después de haber conversado con el director y ese chico sensual de zetx – Kevin no había prestado atención lo que nazz parloteaba hasta que pronuncio el nombre de zetx

No te perece extraño eso?, Digo no todos los días ves a los polis en tu U y ves al director tan extraño o me equivoco?.

Tienes razón nazz , pero…- no alcanzo a decir otra palabra ya que el sonido de la campana lo interrumpió -

Fuera de ahí, edd ya hacía en su lugar con un nuevo amigo, el chico que lo avía salvado, por lo general en bioquímica edd se sentaba adelante pero por petición de zetx, bueno porque el peli rojo pasó de largo hacia el fondo quedaron de los últimos en la fila, siendo la molestia para cierto mariscal de campo por tenerlos alado.

Así transcurrió la clase y Para sorpresa de edd, zetx aunque parecía un gran maleante era buena persona y resulto que era muy inteligente, capas que hasta igual o más inteligente que él, pero eso le alegraba bastante, además que se auto regaño por juzgar a un libro por su portada como se decía en aquel dicho –

Así pasaron las horas y edd pasaba alado del oji-rojo en los recesos además que descubrieron que les tocaban las mismas clases, así que casi no se separaban, hasta la hora de salida que zetx se ofreció a llevarlo a su cuarto en los dormitorios de la u.-

Vamos sube, y no te preocupes que con tu contextura de cuerpo ni se notara que estas montado además que ahorraras tiempo para que hagas tus trabajos – le sonrió de lado mostrando confianza ante todo.

b- bueno – edd vacilando subió a una gran harley davidson chopper rojo con negro y unos toques de plateado en forma de escamas, extendiéndole un casco, arranco a toda velocidad desapareciendo del campus –

Todo aquello fue observado por un par de ojos enojados que fue cubiertos por su flequillo rojo tomando su casco y desapareciendo en dirección contraria –

Ya en su dormitorio doble d , lanzo sus cosas a la cama, todo los que sucedió en esta tarde lo dejo más que feliz olvidándose de la carta que avía recibido antes de que todo eso sucediera, pasando por un par de horas edd toma su mochila para sacar su cuaderno de cálculo para poder terminar con su tarea , nota la carta de esta tarde, la toma y comienza a leer el contenido sus ojos se abrieron de par a par mirando su reloj que está colgado a la pared mirando que son las 19:56 pm. Edd sale corriendo de su cuarto Solo pronunciando un –mierda-

/~~~~~~En la carta. ~~~~~~~~~/

Para: Doble d

Tú y yo en el parque a las 8 de hoy.

No faltes.

Atte: kevin


End file.
